


Lean on me

by Akichin



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Onsen Weekend, Water, tsukkikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima go to an onsen to spend a weekend together, but there's an issue that can ruin their entire holiday.Kei, though, he's always ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi; here's day six! This is banal and cliché, but I would like to go to an onsen I didn't resist to write about it.  
> There are some explanation about the fanfic at the end's notes, so if you are curious, read it :)  
> Happy Tsukkikage week again!

"Your brother ..." Kageyama starts to talk, he touches with fingers Tsukishima's bare chest and sighs, as if he had been waiting for that moment since forever.  
"Your brother gave us a nice present."  
Tobio is really grateful that Akiteru gave them a ticket for a quiet onsen far from the city; they are together since years, but they never had time to spend a weekend alone, far from home.  
To be honest, Tobio doesn't know how to act in cases such this one: they aren't officially engaged, few people know of them, and yet, he's certain that the onsen's owner realized that they _aren't_ simply friends.  
For this reason, Kageyama tries to relax, but he's quite upset because he doesn't want to be paranoid and spoil the unique, small holiday they would enjoy together; they have promised to keep the secret, but the disgusted look that the man has dedicated to him makes him angry and it's difficult for him to hold back his emotions.  
"What's wrong?"  
Tsukishima is a great observer, it was always funny to provoke Tobio and for this reason, he is able to recognize when something disturbs him; he doesn't like the idea to stay for two days in an onsen like that, with an angry Tobio by his side.  
"Nothing, why do you ask?"  
Kageyama lies, but he knows that Tsukishima isn't stupid; he's not a good liar and pretend in front of him is the dumbest thing he can do, however, it is the only chance he has to restrain the anger in the body.  
  
" _Kageyama Tobio_ , are you really lying? _To me_?"  
Tsukishima isn't wearing glasses at the moment, but it doesn't mean that he cannot recognize the nervousness on his boyfriend's face; Tobio sometimes is so naive, he gets angry for nothing, but Kei can not long endure his bad mood.  
"Look, don't think about it ..."  
Tobio wants to say that he would gladly thrown a punch in the face to the man who accompanied them up to their room, who made a disgusted face whe he understood that his clients were neither friends nor colleagues, but rather, a _couple._  
"How can I not think about it if you keep snorting? At least we can talk about it and then forget it all."  
Kei rolls his eyes, he is not angry with Tobio, but every conversation is a good reason to start a fight and, really, he doesn't want to go home and then tell his brother that it wasn't a good weekend.  
"Don't ask for breakfast in bed tomorrow."  
Tsukishima looks at him blankly, he can not believe that Tobio is angry about such a simple matter; the megane doesn't even eat breakfast, he can eat at lunch or at dinner, it makes no difference; it's true that he loves the menu offered by the onsen with a wide choice of sweets that attracts him particularly, but he can give up everything, if it means making happy Tobio.  
"Ok, no breakfast in bed."  
"You know what? The truth is that we should use our ticket for the sauna that Hinata recommended us."  
Ok, it's now clear that Kageyama needs to confide; just before he seemed so glad that they chose this place and now, however, he shares that crazy Hinata's idea to spend two days in a sauna for men only, _homosexual men._  
"I don't go to a place to hear others make sex, Tobio. Only the thought bothers me."  
He never went to one of those clubs, but it's obvious that men only go there for _that kind of reason_ , and although sex with Kageyama is superb, he prefers to do it in _his_ bedroom, thanks.  
  
Tobio blushes to Kei's sharp words; he's not completely wrong, but Tobio is not happy to spend two days in that damn place knowing that the owner is a damn homophobe.  
"And Tobio, I don't care if the waitress brings us breakfast and sees us sleep in the same futon. If you have problems, I can ask for a refund and write a bad review on their horrible website."  
Kei slowly massages Tobio's shoulders, he is still tense, but Kei hopes that it's enough a little to relax him; Tsukishima isn't a cuddly person, indeed, be too kind embarrasses him, but Tobio seems to need it and for a few days he can make an exception.  
"Why do you always make it look so easy?"  
Now their face are near to each other, their lips are touching and an amused smile lights up Tsukishima's face.  
"Because _you_ make things complicated, stupid."  


 

 

  
The next day, Tsukishima wakes up in Kageyama's arms and when he opens his eyes, he notices that a tray was left in the room with an excellent and inviting breakfast in western style.  
_No_ – he thinks – _this weekend isn't so bad._  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr- @awesomeakimi
> 
> The clubs I quoted in the fanfic are called Hattenba - places where you can meet other gay men; not all the "classical" onsen are openly gay-friendly, but now the things are changing.  
> There are Hattenba for lesbians too I think!
> 
> Last thing! I spoke about "western style breakfast", usually we thinks about dishes like bacon or eggs, but I was referring more to breakfast like in Italy or France with croissants, cappuccino and other things...


End file.
